


为你，千千万万遍

by Alerxia



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 04:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20333695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alerxia/pseuds/Alerxia
Summary: 我越过重峦叠嶂，淌过雪原冰川，度过茫茫迷雾，穿过层层人海，来爱独一无二的你。





	为你，千千万万遍

**Author's Note:**

> 非典型性美国队长x普通人AU  
非典型性爱情故事

Q1 ：Is it a date?

巴奇正在把一箱箱牛奶从货车上往下搬。

他打工的便利店老板为了省物流费，一次性订了整整五十箱、每箱装着六大瓶两公斤重的鲜牛奶，而搬运工只有巴奇一个。

他跳上冷雾翻滚的冰柜车，拖着两只沉重的箱子挪到出口，然后再跳下来，把装着玻璃瓶的塑料箱小心搬到下面的小推车上。他在冰柜货车和便利店里不停往返，因为机械性的劳作感到一丝肩背酸痛。而货车司机早就不耐烦地从驾驶座的车窗探出头，一边抽烟一边催促他动作快点，他还有好几家要去送。

太阳不算毒辣，但照射下来的光线也让他有些睁不开眼睛，工作帽、背带裤和长靴子弄得他闷热不堪，汗珠顺着发际一路下滚，从下巴滴落。任凭司机骂骂咧咧，巴奇始终一声不吭，像平日里那样。

巴奇一边搬着一边心里记着数，搬到十四箱的时候，他突然抬头，动作停了下来，警觉地向路边看了一眼。

他看到一个男人出现在那，就在便利店几米之遥的人行道上。准确地说，是因为那个男人一直盯着他，他察觉到异样才瞪了回去，这种情况挺少有，巴奇很少理会别人、更不用说受别人的影响，正因如此，从小到大巴奇总会被人骂怪胎、孤僻症、听觉障碍，他从不争辩，也不真的在乎。就连和他合租的好友娜塔莎也常说，巴奇就像一本合着的书，只能看到封面，却没人能真的读懂。

然而现在不一样。

他面上仍保持着一贯的空白与淡漠，但心里却出现了翻江倒海式的波动，尽管他绝对会极力否认这点。

那男人就这样站在不远处，静静盯着他瞧，他身形高大挺拔，西装革履，发型精致。别人看到他或许会这样评价：帅到掉渣的绅士、华尔街的上流资本家、令人羡慕的成功人士，的确，他有着足以令好莱坞宠儿黯然失色的金发蓝瞳，常年泡在健身房的好身材，和一看就是曼哈顿长年累月磨砺出来的上层精英气质。

巴奇拨开因为汗水粘在脸上的头发，觉得自己有点狼狈。他冷静地转开了视线，再度低下头去搬箱子。

然而下一秒，男人精致锃亮的皮鞋出现在他视线里，他听到一个和煦温柔的声音。

“嘿，你需要帮忙吗？”

有了好心男人的帮助，巴奇的效率显著提高了，他还帮巴奇把牛奶箱全部转移到便利店储藏室的大冰箱里，十几斤的大箱子在他手里轻的好像没有分量，看得巴奇佩服不已。

“谢谢先生，可你的衣服……”巴奇给他拿了瓶水，不好意思地指着他昂贵西装下摆上刚刚蹭上的褐色污迹。

“这个，没什么大不了的。”男人似乎毫不在意，“反正也该送去洗了。”

这套西装新的像刚从定制店里拿出来的，胳膊上连条褶印都没有，巴奇知道他只是安慰自己，愧疚地问：“至少我先帮你擦擦？”

他到柜台后拿出一条毛巾，走到男人面前。

“呃……好，那就麻烦你了……”男人挠了挠后脑，刚打算把外套脱下来，巴奇就从容地单膝跪下，专心而认真地帮他擦拭那一小块布料。男人看了眼对面的镜子，因为柜台的遮挡，巴奇像是伏在男人两腿之间，这糟糕的姿势让他不由脸红。

“巴奇，我下午要出门，你——啊！——”一个红发少女突然推门而入，见此情景她吓得倒抽一口气，话被堵在喉咙，同时后退三步，跑出了便利店。

“喂……”男人有些无语，巴奇拿着毛巾，懵懂地从他腿|间昂头，“怎么了？”

“七秒钟！整整七秒钟！”娜塔莎，那个下午闯进便利店的女孩，是巴奇为数不多的好友兼室友，一个聪明得像天才但有点神经质的少女，她正在巴奇火柴盒一样的房间里晃来晃去，满脸激动。

尽管巴奇已经和她解释过下午的“小误会”，然而娜塔莎却坚持他和那个男人之间绝对有火花。

“我看的清清楚楚，巴奇！你没法狡辩！他从店里依依不舍地告别的时候，你和那位man in the suit足足对视了七秒！你知道这意味着什么吗？”娜塔莎把一本厚得像砖头的书摔在巴奇面前，翻到某一页指着一句花里胡哨不知用什么字体写成的英文：“‘当你盯着一个陌生人足足七秒，就叫做一见钟情——莎士比亚’。”

“我来看看，”巴奇的另一个室友，克林特凑过来也盯着那行文字，突然捧腹大笑：“这不是莎士比亚，这是莎土比亚，还有，这个梗也太土了吧哈哈哈哈哈……”他假装抹了抹笑出来的眼泪。娜塔莎用涂着红色指甲油的手捂上克林特聒噪的大嘴，啪的一声合上神秘书，一字一句道：“不管怎样，巴奇，你绝对是陷入爱河了。”

巴奇动动嘴唇，吐出几个字：“我没有。”

娜塔莎使劲把他的肩膀扳过来，直视他漂亮的灰蓝色眼睛：“承认吧小家伙，我能看出来他也喜欢你！”

巴奇被摇得头晕目眩，干脆把她推出了房间。

他们三人是多年好友，合租一家公寓。克林特和巴奇同岁，在城里念大学，同时也在娜塔莎开的咖啡店打工，而娜塔莎的咖啡店隔壁就是巴奇工作的便利店，这家店的店面也不大，所以巴奇平日总是很清闲。

偶遇男人之后没几天，巴奇就把这件事抛在脑后了，他压根不相信什么一见钟情的说辞，虽然他也无法解释遇到男人时那过快的心跳和异样的感觉是怎么回事。

这天他正在清点店里剩下的啤酒，对着货架伸出食指一下下点着，时不时在小本子上做记录，他全神贯注，所以当一个人从后面力度不大地、甚至可以说是小心地拍了他一下时，他还是被吓了一跳。

“对不起，但我想……买点东西？”

又是那个男人。巴奇想，因为看到吓到了自己，他明亮的笑容里有真诚的歉意。巴奇愣了两三秒，男人又补充说：“我们前几天见过的，记得吗？”

“呃，是……我是说，好，我能帮你什么？”巴奇感觉自己像一个世纪都没讲过话，他暗暗反思自己是不是一个合格的销售员。

“我想我需要……绳子。”他讲话的时候一直盯着巴奇，好像他脸上写着‘绳子在这’。

“好的。”巴奇带着他来到缠着不同颜色和材质的线柱旁边，“有粗一些和细一些的……呃，你要用来做什么？”

“一些家务事，粗一些的就好。还有胶带。”

“嗯，胶带也分宽窄，不过你要是个懂行的人，就知道两个都必不可少。”巴奇尝试说句恰当的话，又赶紧笑两声以摆脱尴尬。

“很有道理。小刀和蜡烛这里也有吧？”男人意味深长地看着害羞的推销员。

“在这里。”巴奇把所有东西仔细打包装好，递给他，迟疑着说：“看来你是个，呃……很关心生活细节的人。”

“也许只是个绑架女人小孩的惯（）犯。”男人无所谓地耸耸肩，一边掏出信用卡付钱。

巴奇被逗笑了，两人隔着柜台面对面站着，尴尬却悄悄飞走。他笑完抬起头，发现男人其实只比他高一点儿，而男人还是像上次那样，专注地看着他，眼神是莫名的怀念与温情，就好像他们认识了很多年。

他没有着急离开：“我就在你隔壁的大厦里工作，明天我们有个聚会，你有没有兴趣参加？”

“啊？我……我不是一个擅长……”巴奇又低下头，有点慌乱地解释。

“明天晚上九点，大厦的十二层。”男人把一张纸条塞到他手里，巴奇以为会是名片之类，上面却只有一个名字和电话号码。男人宽厚干燥的手顺势轻轻握了握巴奇的指尖，“打给我。”

“史蒂夫·格兰特·罗杰斯。”男人走远，巴奇小声念着纸上的名字，才懊丧地后知后觉，还没来得及告诉他自己的名字！

巴奇走出家门前认真考虑了一会儿，把长头发稍微扎了起来，他希望这样看上去不会很奇怪。镜子里面的人皮肤苍白，因为经常熬夜工作有着大大的黑眼圈。

就像个德古拉——巴奇心里冒出这么一个评价。

他怀着罕见的忐忑踏出家门，脑子里还回荡着娜塔莎‘你看起来棒极了，加油’的鼓励声，但是他完全不知道她在加油什么。纽约已经入冬，外头正在下雪，路上全是行人深一脚浅一脚的行走痕迹。暖黄的路灯下，街道显得温馨无比。

这算一个约会吗？巴奇走在路上，被自己的想法吓了一跳，date这个词好像太重了。他们才见过两面而已，电话都没有打过。他叫自己来也许只是友善的邀请，而他根本没想过要带伴。

想到这点，他生生止住了脚步，不由自主地拨了一个号码。他盘算着，要先问清楚这个才好，令他没想到的是，只响了一声电话就被接起来。

“嗨。”又是那样和煦温柔的问候声。

“嗨……”巴奇如同发条需要上进那样卡住了。

“你到了吗？”他没有问自己是谁。

“还没有，我到了……”巴奇努力辨认出对面风雪掩盖下的建筑物名称，“联邦银行。”

“我到下面接你。”史蒂夫立刻说，巴奇准备拒绝却不小心按到了终止通讯的按钮，那头只剩下嘟嘟的断线声。

巴奇拿着电话，下意识地舔舔嘴唇。

Q2 ：Love usually starts with a kiss, how about one kiss now?

远远地，巴奇看到史蒂夫在大厦楼下等他，没有抬起手腕看表也没有左顾右盼，安静地站得和树一样挺拔。

感谢上帝他没再穿西装了，只是寻常的夹克和牛仔裤，巴奇磨磨蹭蹭的走到他面前，干巴巴说了句：“嗨，罗杰斯先生”。这真是蠢透了，巴奇想，他根本不知道自己来干嘛。

史蒂夫把手放在他肩膀上，凑近了耳边说：“别这么称呼我。”巴奇愣了愣，答非所问地回应：“我叫巴奇，巴奇·巴恩斯。”

史蒂夫嘴角勾起来，手指轻轻摩挲他的脸：“我知道。”巴奇有点想问你知道什么，但是史蒂夫已经揽着他的背，带他走进了大厦，像一对亲密的好兄弟。

电梯叮——地一声到了。

按下十二的数字键，电梯门缓缓合上。

史蒂夫的呼吸很近，巴奇心跳得要失去控制，他轻轻地说：“史蒂夫，我忘记……带伴了，抱歉。”

史蒂夫闻言，惊诧看了他一眼，扑哧笑了：“傻瓜，我就是你的伴啊。”

红色数字在往上跳动，史蒂夫慢慢走到他对面，迷人的蓝眼睛没从他身上移开，几乎有什么东西要破土而出。

“我是你的……伴？”他紧张地问。

史蒂夫点点头：“我们时间不多，得抓紧培养默契。”

巴奇看见他的嘴唇不停开合，他低沉的、富有磁性声音似含魔力：“听说爱情总是由一个吻开始的，你想试试吗？”

他有点茫然的睁大眼睛，然后史蒂夫不由分说地覆上来，制造了一个热烈深情的吻。

巴奇感觉自己的整个口腔被史蒂夫的舌头席卷了一番，麻木而且充斥一股全新的——混合着须后水、酒和烟草的味道。

史蒂夫稍微拉开两人的距离，巴奇喘不过气了，但还是凝视着他，史蒂夫匆匆说：“对不起”，巴奇还没作出反应，就发现他其实是为了接下来的动作道歉，他更加急迫地、像饿了好几天的野兽那样，捧着他的脸吻了上来。

“这真的是个约会。”巴奇确定地想。

星期天的早上，电话铃响了，巴奇在被窝里懒懒翻个身，伸手探向枕头边的手机，眼睛还睁不开：“这里是巴恩斯。”

过了几秒，他整个人从被窝里弹起来，睡意全消失了。因为史蒂夫在电话那头说：“巴奇，我在你家门外。”

巴奇用最快的速度套上衣服，收拾床铺（那实在太乱于是巴奇只好用床单盖上），把公寓可见之处的垃圾统统扔掉，心里默默诅咒和他一样不爱打扫的娜塔莎和克林特。

他打开门，史蒂夫正闪闪发光的站在门外。天呐，巴奇在心里悲哀地叹了口气，自己脸上可能还存着枕头印。

但是史蒂夫的表情却格外惊喜：“你剪短头发了？”

“是的，其实我很早就想这么做唔……”巴奇又被老罗杰斯强迫接吻了，老实说这感觉不赖，但他还是在心里不住哀嚎：“我是不是还没来得及刷牙！——”

“我今天没工作，想来帮你做顿午饭。”吻过之后史蒂夫倒一点不好意思都没，神态自若地说出他来的目的。

巴奇瞟了一眼时钟：“这未免太早了。”

“你想做点其他的事消磨时间吗？”史蒂夫意有所指地眨眨眼睛。

“……不如看个电影？”最后，巴奇小心翼翼的问。

史蒂夫难以置信，他真的跟着巴奇上了去电影院的地铁，因为巴奇在捣鼓一番后不好意思地告诉他公寓的蓝光放映机坏了。

他们并肩在晃悠悠的地铁上坐着，一人一只耳机的听着iPod。

里面正放着Buddy Holly的经典作品：

“You don't like crazy music

You don't like rockin' bands

You just wanna go to the movie show

And sit there holdin' hands

You're so square

Baby I don't care

Baby I don't care”

史蒂夫盯着巴奇的侧脸，而他身体紧绷，假装盯着对面的广告牌。

史蒂夫握紧巴奇汗涔涔的左手，忍不住跟着小声唱道：“你可真够呆的，不过宝贝我不在乎，不在乎。”

在史蒂夫和巴奇第一次约会两个月后的某天下午，娜塔莎正拿着咖啡杯在刷推特，手机屏幕突然亮了一下，是巴奇发的一条短信。

“史蒂夫今天要约我去他家吃晚饭！我要怎么办。”

娜塔莎翻了个白眼，回道：“你完全知道该怎么做。”

然后她又加上：“这和毕业舞会的道理一样，被约会对象请吃晚饭是再明显不过的暗示。”

巴奇放下手机，懊恼地叹气，他当时想也没想就答应了，果然，史蒂夫会认为自己是个随便又鲁莽的人……’

巴奇接着花了三小时，从里到外都换上了最好的行头，但到达史蒂夫的住处时似乎还有点早，推开门，史蒂夫正在吧台倒酒，他照例开心地打招呼，并赞美巴奇今天看起来尤其帅气。

巴奇鼓起勇气大步走过去，一把抱住他，史蒂夫僵了僵，小心翼翼地回揽住他。

巴奇看了眼炉子上炖的咕嘟冒泡的牛肉汤，问：“我们有多长时间？”

“一小时？”史蒂夫头一次不太确定地说。

“足够了。”巴奇主动吻过去，同时把他的衬衫扣子解开。

“其实，我从第一次见你就想这么干。”两人倒在地板上回味高（）潮，史蒂夫喘着气说。

巴奇默不作声，心脏跳得很快，他有点想说我也一样。

“对不起，我可能太快了……”史蒂夫撑起手臂，微笑地看着巴奇绯红的脸庞，“我有点激动……我太久没做这档子事了。”他一下下抚摸着巴奇被汗浸润的发丝。

“别逗我了……”巴奇嘴角一弯，眉眼舒展开。

“我认真的。”

“你单身，帅气，在曼哈顿有稳定工作和大的不可思议的公寓……”巴奇掰着手指数。

史蒂夫哈哈大笑起来，在他额头上亲了一下：“可惜我是个怪胎，只喜欢大眼睛傻乎乎叫小鹿的男人……我得看一下时间。”

“放松点，我们大概还有……五十八分钟。”巴奇看了一眼表，咯咯笑着说。

史蒂夫发出一声沮丧的悲鸣，把脑袋埋进巴奇脖子里。

Q3 ：Why do you come to me?

“收到我送你的礼物了吗？”

“什么礼物？”巴奇咬着勺子在电话这头装傻。两人陷入热恋阶段之后，每天至少有一个半小时浪费在煲电话粥里。

“我不确定，我得问问秘书……”史蒂夫配合着把声音拉远，“你说签了玫瑰花和巧克力？他可不会喜欢……”

巴奇被逗得大笑，回答道：“你不应该把那个叫做‘礼物’”

“那你可以把它看成一个温柔的邀请。”

“温柔吗？我觉得还挺粗（）暴的。”巴奇咂咂嘴评论。

“你认真的？你想要朗姆巧克力和紫罗兰？”

“我只是惊讶，那不是你的风格。但是，没错，我收到了……”

“他意识到了吗？”把无休止的通话当背景音，克林特在餐桌的另一侧凑近娜塔莎问。

“意识到什么？”

“意识到，我们是存在的。”他指了自己和她，“你和我，是真正的人。”

娜塔莎用餐巾擦擦嘴角（这个普通的动作却被她做得极为优雅）：“原谅二十岁初恋的小可爱吧，你什么时候见他这么开心过？”

克林特认真想了想：“毕业那次，我记得他当时说终于摆脱学校了。”

“哇哦，”她夸张的感叹，“从没听你们提过中学的经历。”

“相信我，这不是什么好回忆…”克林特咕哝。

克林特和巴奇都出生在纽约底层，念一所高中，因为克林特的好成绩，和巴奇的孤僻性格，他们俩总是校园恶霸欺负的对象。被塞进垃圾桶、锁进更衣室的事经常发生，还有一次巴奇甚至被一堆四分卫和拉拉队员绑着扔进了玉米地，到天亮才肿着眼睛走回来。

从此他就彻底痛恨学校甚至人群，只跟克林特算上好友。如果不是毕业后为了分担房租而同租一套公寓，巴奇可能连这一个朋友都没有，更别提以后遇到娜塔莎。

但是巴奇不太为这个沮丧，他甚至不怎么在意这个。更何况，多年之后的现在，他和史蒂夫正面对面坐在湖边的草地上，把彼此的右手握在一起互相把大拇指顶来顶去，幼稚的像两个青春期的傻瓜。月亮柔和的光辉洒在湖面上，一切静谧平和。

“……你先说。”

“你先说。”

“我没什么好说，所以你先。”

“好吧。”史蒂夫眯起眼睛，“不过要从哪里开始呢。”

“不如从童年讲起？”巴奇兴致勃勃地看着他。

史蒂夫神色一下子温柔起来，他往前坐了一些靠近巴奇，注视着对方明亮的灰蓝色眼睛，缓缓说道：“我小时候个子很小，很瘦弱，常被欺负……”

巴奇听着扑哧笑出来。史蒂夫用受伤的语气说：“嘿，怎么了”，巴奇摇摇头示意他继续，史蒂夫追问他笑什么，巴奇解释他只是有点难想象像他这样的典型成功人士也会有不幸的童年，在他的印象里他这类人就该打上家庭美满一帆风顺的标签，他说完抬头：“不是吗？”

史蒂夫宠溺地刮了下他的鼻子。

那天深夜他照例把巴奇送回到公寓楼下，两人依依不舍地拥吻，史蒂夫抱着他，央求道：“巴奇，搬去和我住吧……嗯，我搬过来也行，只要你的朋友们不介意……”

“娜特！脱因拿铁，你知道我的口味。”一大早克林特就靠在咖啡店的吧台前，为了考试他昨天通宵复习，现在哈欠一个接着一个。

“你也早上好啊。”娜塔莎习惯性嘲讽回去，一缕红发垂在她眼前，转身做咖啡时显得心事重重。

“怎么了，你脸色不太好。”克林特接过娜塔莎递过来的纸杯，担心地问。现在咖啡店没什么人，娜塔莎停顿了一下，然后靠近他压低声音：“我想给你看点东西。”

“可是我早上有考试……”娜塔莎直接把克林特拽到里面的工作间，“跟我过来。”狭小的空间堆满杂物，只有她那台电脑屏幕散发着幽幽的白光。

“事情是关于巴奇的，我碰巧黑进了罗杰斯的电脑……”娜塔莎把笔记本拿起来，克林特惊讶地叫道：“什么时候？”

‘如果不是时机不对我真要翻个白眼’她暗想，还是耐着性子解释：“上次我们去他家开派对的时候，我喝多了和Peter那孩子打赌……不，这不重要。”

克林特连忙把电脑合上：“我知道你比较擅长，骇（）客这些技术……但是我觉得这样做不太好，咱们跟他也没有很熟，罗杰斯知道没准会生气……”

娜塔莎压抑着怒火道：“你还是先看看再说。”

她把史蒂夫电脑里盗来的资料几乎全复制了过来，除了相片和视频再无其他。娜塔莎随便点开一张，是巴奇在整理货架的身影。

“这种照片也要拍……”克林特嘴巴撅起来，做出被闪瞎的表情。

下一张是巴奇坐在咖啡店里看书，下一张是巴奇在亚特兰大旅游的背影，下下一张是巴奇在克林特某个同学生日派对的角落默默喝酒……

“还觉得很浪漫吗？”娜塔莎说，克林特脸上看好戏的表情慢慢消失了，直到出现了一张巴奇背着书包在路上低头走着的照片——那明显是好几年前，他还在中学高年级的时候，而那时他肯定完全还不认识史蒂夫这个人——这张照片的角度，又像极了从某个高处偷拍的。

“这……”克林特惊愕地吐出一个单词，娜塔莎接着说：“很可怕。称得上毛骨悚然了，对吧。”

克林特从电脑上抬起头，满脸茫然：“我不理解……”

“我也不敢相信，但是显然他已经注意巴奇很多年了。”娜塔莎双手交叉在胸前，“我昨天查证他的ID，数据库告诉我根本就没有这号人，他是几年前平白无故出现的，身份、驾照、社保号全是伪造的，史蒂夫罗杰斯这个名字的唯一拥有者是个几百年前战争里的士兵。”

“也许，是你搞错了也说不定……”

“我也希望。”娜塔莎和克林特对视了一眼，露出一个苦笑，他们都了解巴奇是个坚强、善良、习惯独自承担一切的年轻人，而越这样想就觉得他们就越不忍为他揭穿史蒂夫罗杰斯的真面目。

“我们应该让他知道，他自己可以做选择。”克林特下定决心。

娜塔莎点点头，拨通了巴奇的号码：“出来，我们需要谈谈——别告诉史蒂夫。”

纽约的光线污染实在是很严重，即使在深夜室内的光源全被被切断的情况下，城市上空的映射的光芒也充满了房间。

巴奇静静躺在床上，史蒂夫和他隔着十厘米不到的距离，他能清晰感觉到男人身上的热量，他正闭着眼平稳地呼吸着。

巴奇盯着墙上的挂钟，时针已经过了十二，他全无睡意，感到阵阵脊背发凉，他转过头看史蒂夫，有那么一瞬间，他觉得自己只要轻轻抬手，放在那个人的脖子上，就可以轻而易举地把毫无防备的他掐（）死……

最后，他还是开口了，打破了室内难得的寂静：“我，我有一个问题想问你。”史蒂夫半饷都没有回应，看来已经睡着了，巴奇叹口气，翻过身拉好被子。突然，带着沐浴露香气的躯体从后面包裹过来，史蒂夫宽阔的胸膛贴着他的背后，脸埋在他脖子那，轻轻用啃咬他第一节脊柱那一小块的皮肤，喃喃道：“……什么？”

巴奇觉得身体僵硬，这下换他沉默了。史蒂夫懒懒地抱着他，没话找话：“……你知道吗，我以前还拍过电影，不过没让我出名，因为我的形象和电影里差距很大……”他絮叨了一会儿，被巴奇打断，他鼓起勇气说道：“我发现，我对你一点都不了解。”

“哦对，我早该告诉你，我其实是CIA的特工，亲爱的看到我的墨镜了吗？”

“别再说冷笑话了。”巴奇用力用肘部捣了一下他。

“什么？”史蒂夫脸上的笑容慢慢褪去。

“我在问呢，你是谁？”巴奇背对史蒂夫，不敢看他，他缩住身体咬紧下唇，试图把不安藏起来，“你到底为什么要来找我？”

“我……”史蒂夫稍微抬起身体，想用手扶过他的肩膀，却僵在半路。

巴奇抬起眼睛看他，等了很久，史蒂夫突然摇着头笑出来：“**你可真是一点没变**……我打算告诉你一个故事，你想听吗？”

Q4 ：Don't you miss the feeling of...love？

史蒂夫开车载他去了郊外，路上经过大片的冷杉树林，车窗外的绿色飞快移动着，树木凛冽的香气从开着的窗子钻进来，伴随着呼呼的风声。巴奇的现在心情跟天气一样，表面平静却布满阴霾。他一会儿用指甲抠皮质座椅，一会儿习惯性拨自己的头发，又突然想起来已经剪掉只好把悬着的手放回去。

“你可以睡一会。”史蒂夫依然用那双令人信赖的蓝眼睛看向他，语气从容随和，“我不会趁你睡着把你怎么样的。”

巴奇瞪了他一眼，把视线锁在车窗外面。

他知道史蒂夫一定瞒着他重大的事情，要说恐惧倒也真的算不上，只是担心那究竟是好是坏，而昨天他说的‘一点没变’又是什么意思。他又偷偷去瞄史蒂夫，他看起来依然很是轻松，握着方向盘的手也很平稳。他只好克制自己胡思乱想。

山间刚下过雨，清洌的风自由地吹来吹去。巴奇心里的烦躁被冲淡了许多。史蒂夫本来打算找出两瓶啤酒跟他对坐谈人生，在后备箱翻了半天却只翻出一罐花生味的牛奶，他挠挠头苦恼地想，还好是巴奇钟爱的口味。

不过气氛没有因为巴奇喝起牛奶而缓和下来，虽然他一言不发，眼神里却写着‘快告诉老子是怎么一回事’。

“从哪里说起呢……”史蒂夫嘀咕，但是巴奇飞来一记眼刀威胁，他只好把之前想好的冷笑话咽回去，认真开始回忆。

“就像我之前告诉你的，我出生在布鲁克林平凡的人家，从小就是个普通人——呃比普通人还要瘦弱一点——生活也乏善可陈，直到一年寒冷的冬天……”

巴奇歪过头表示好奇，因为史蒂夫的声音突然严肃了起来，一改平时的温柔：“我的国家被迫卷入战争，政府开始征兵，把一大堆热血沸腾的年轻人送到大洋上的群岛甚至更远的地方，战事虽然惨烈，可是社会各阶层的爱国热情却越来越高——我当时也是其中一员。”

“一定是老天对我特别眷顾，一直连入伍体检都过不了的我居然被军方选中参与了改造实验，我是他们唯一成功的实验品——当然这不是说其他人都发生了意外，只是我恰好在第一个而且有人故意搞破坏——军方本来打算大规模开展实验的……”看到巴奇脸上的耐心慢慢耗掉，史蒂夫只好省略细节：“总之，那之后，**我就再也不会老，也不会死**。”

巴奇瞪圆了眼睛，他本来眼睛就大，一认真瞪起来像只吓坏的小猫咪。史蒂夫心底冒出点莫名其妙的得意，他意味深长的看了巴奇一眼，继续说：“政府同意让我加入军队前往海外战场——我也是在那里，遇到了生命中最重要的人。”

“我第一次见到他的时候，他才十六岁，但是比同龄的男孩子要沉稳很多，当然也特别富有朝气，他听说可以当我的副手的时候激动坏了，而且在当时的军队里，我作为超级士兵和他作为队长副手的身份是保密的，只有我们两个对彼此知根知底。我们被频繁调动去不同战线，执行各种艰难凶险的任务，偶尔也要为了宣传拍电影……有时候，我们还会和当地大兵坐在一起看我跟他拍的纪录片电影，那些人有的赞美我们的勇气，有的骂我们爱出风头，却完全不知道电影里的主角就坐在他们身边……”史蒂夫说着说着又忍不住啰嗦起来，巴奇也跟着他陷入到那段对他来说完全陌生的回忆，尽管本能的在心里泛起酸涩。

“我们很快就成了最好的朋友，他年纪比我小却成长的飞快，很多时候都显得比我成熟，他总能比我更快地混进新伙伴中间，还很受欢迎。我还在因为看到壕沟里堆起尸体、受伤兄弟的哀嚎或者一个连队平分半壶水的场景而难过不止，他已经恢复过来并用轻松的语调调侃all fucked up，他就是有这样的本事，能把恐惧、责任、不幸全都说的那样轻松，在我黑暗艰难的时刻也一直陪着我，人们常说战争让每个人都变成了魔鬼，他却是万一之一的例外……”

“所以，你爱上他了，对吧？”巴奇轻飘飘地问。

史蒂夫不加迟疑地点点头，他觉得自己眼前开始模糊了：“但是我意识到的时候已经太晚了，我从来没告诉他过，我有多感激他的存在，多享受他的陪伴，和他在一起的每分每秒都是那么幸福又短暂……等我想到这一切的时候，他已经和爆炸的战机一起燃成灰烬了……那之前他用尽全力把我扔下去，他为了我的生命选择牺牲他自己的。”

“他是个伟大的战士。”

“他的确是。可我以为已经永远失去他了，”史蒂夫声音里带着苦笑和哽咽，“战争的局势在不久后慢慢光明起来，盟军节节胜利，大家的心情也逐渐轻松起来——对比之下我糟糕到了极点，我当时每天早上一睁眼睛就满心想着去死——战友们都说我是过度自责，觉得我是愧对搭档的牺牲，但我知道不止是这样。”

“因为那个人给你带了生活的希望，所以失去他后你开始觉得一切都索然无趣了吗？”巴奇问道，已经快忘记他此行的最初目的是想问史蒂夫那些照片的事。

“我想是的，”史蒂夫肯定地点点头，“我当时一片混乱，甚至开着飞机去撞冰山，大西洋那座——但是我没法死，字面意义上的。”

他露出一个伤感的表情，继续说：“我没想过我还能幸存，两年之后他们又把我从冰川下挖出来，战争已经结束。上级告诉我可以继续留在军队里，和兄弟们在一起，而许多像我一样对战场有PTSD的人去当了雇佣兵或者加入某个特工组织。我混乱极了，无依无靠，只能回到家乡，我也没有家人，自己浑浑噩噩度过了四个月，被邻居发现我握着空了的安定药瓶倒在沙发上——其实我真的不会死，可邻居吓坏了，那个基督教的老太太不停告诫我，要像主爱世人爱自己的生命。我答应了她，并离开美国开始公路旅行。”

“……那种感觉怎么样？”

“公路旅行？坦白讲，还是挺享受的——完全不是，好吧……**不会老去，其实是一件非常痛苦的事情**，你知道，如果不能和相爱的人共度一生，感受到的只有心碎。”

“那，你不会怀念爱情的滋味吗？自从……他死之后。”巴奇抿抿唇，这个问题有些怪异和伤人。

史蒂夫凝视着他：“我尝试过，甚至开始和别人约会，但是发现一无所获，我的心就像一潭死水，这样的我进入别人的生命对他们是不公平的。我孤独了生活了很久很久，几十年的样子，但是就像‘从没有真正活过’——这句话是我的好友佩姬评价的。”他哀伤地笑笑，“我明白，失去他之后的史蒂夫，再也不是完整的、原来的史蒂夫了。”

巴奇隐约猜出了下面他要说什么，比如‘直到我遇见你’、‘但是你身上有他的影子’，甚至是‘你和他长得一模一样让我十分怀念’，巴奇觉得这个可能性很大，因为他和史蒂夫描述中的‘初恋情人’一点也没有相似的地方。他出身低微，经历平凡，更加不受欢迎。他的确爱史蒂夫，可是谁不爱这样的人？他从没有和史蒂夫同甘共苦的经历，根本没有资格霸占他的陪伴。

但是他没有问出来，他想听史蒂夫继续说下去。

“直到有一天，佩姬把我叫过去。告诉了我一件令我几乎不敢相信的事情。”

“‘**我们找到了他**’，她这么说，我大叫说不可能，我眼睁睁看到他死在我面前，而她坚持要我去看。”

“她真的没骗我，他活生生地出现在我眼前——”史蒂夫说到这里，显然有些抑制不住的激动，“他依然很年轻，在陪一个女孩子买仙人球。”

巴奇惊讶地说：“什么？”

“佩姬给当时震惊过分的我解释说，”史蒂夫清清嗓子，“‘不管你相不相信，那就是事实——这正是他本人’，我才知道，原来，当完全一致的基因以完全一致的顺序出现时，就叫做‘转世’。”

他说完就凝视着巴奇，看那张熟悉无比的脸上，浮现出的困惑、疑虑和渐渐对某个猜想的难以置信的复杂表情。

“我终于再次找到了他，我的心就像死灰复燃、枯木逢春，我从未那样感激过上帝——可他已经有了妻子，有了稳定的生活，我不能就那么大张旗鼓地闯进去，要求他放弃一切来与我再续前缘，不过，我很幸运，那个女孩不久后就处于某种原因和他分手，心灰意冷的他也搬到了另一个城市，于是我……他既温柔又迷人，该死的迷人。”

“你们……结婚了吗？”

“是的，我还搞到了能伪装衰老的药物，用普通人的身份和他一起生活了几十年。”

“那一定非常幸福……他从来没有怀疑过你吗？”

“不，恰恰相反，他很敏锐，一开始就觉察我不简单，但是他从没有直接问出来——他就是这样的性格。”

史蒂夫抬起头来，语气坚定，仿佛为了宣告自己的决心：“**从那以后，我就已经为未来做好了准备，我要去找他，每一世**。”

巴奇的瞳孔微微放大，他听到史蒂夫缓缓地说：“**巴奇，你就是他，你就是这个唯一**。”

Q5 : Will you forget me？

巴奇下意识地微微摇头，语塞地说：“我…不……他，他们跟我……”

史蒂夫突然拉近了两人的距离，几乎是鼻尖对鼻尖地说：“你要相信我，你一直都是我爱的人，只有你而已，不论什么样子。”

“不是的，”巴奇放弃似的说，“你不用自欺欺人，我既不是战士，也一点都不温柔……”

史蒂夫没听见一样，他像个委屈的孩子把半张脸埋在巴奇肩上，“你也喜欢我，不是吗？”

“说实话，你每次都不太一样……有时候脾气坏的可以，有时候神经兮兮，有时候有点贪财却又很可爱，有时候像你这样沉默寡言，但是我发现自己总是被深深吸引，我早就被诅咒了。”

史蒂夫悄悄把他抱进怀里：“我要花很多年才能找到下一个你，还要等你长大，看你在少年时期跟别人恋爱、分手，看你为此高兴或难过。等到时机成熟，选择不同角色进入你的生命——一个好邻居、求你补课的呆同学、‘碰巧’和你一起在医院值夜班的同事、你的贴身保镖、你的夜店合伙人、你领养的女孩班上的数学老师……”

巴奇被他拥抱着，看不清表情，只听到史蒂夫一直说：“我每次看到你都会很忐忑，我多害怕你会讨厌我、推开我，可惜我不是个好演员，尽管我小心翼翼地扮演自己精挑细选的角色，揣测你的喜好来拿捏着每一个表情和动作的分寸，但都能被你发现破绽——”

“那时候，我都会像现在这样告诉你我们的故事，一遍再一遍。”这句话的语气，听起来像山涧消融的雪水，像树梢叶尖的温柔阳光。

巴奇跟他对望。

“你会，”巴奇觉得嗓子有点干，他咽了咽口水，“你会永远记得我吗？”

**你的一生长得望不到尽头，一百年，一千年，一万年之后，你还能记得我吗？**

“当然。如果没有你，我——”史蒂夫不知道要怎么样向他解释自己的心意，他想告诉他，爱是唯一能对抗永恒虚妄的东西，没有了他，再漫长的生命也等于失去了意义。

而此时风吹过树林，漾起成片的波纹落在巴奇的眼睛里，像流光浮过的浅影。史蒂夫的心脏瞬间充满了一种特别的感情，于是他并不打算说话了。

**现在所有的语言都不如一个甜蜜厚重的誓约之吻来得有效，对吗**。

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 巴奇的所有“历史”都取自于塞包的荧幕形象，包括小王子TJ队医克里斯魔法师却斯疯帽匠表哥查尔斯等
> 
> 第一代的“转世人物”来自幻影，里面的塞包过于美貌迷人（还有裸戏，对各大mv做出了巨大贡献）


End file.
